


я назову тебя по имени

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Regrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Имя — это очень важно. Особенно правильно написанное.





	я назову тебя по имени

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019  
тогаши очень безумно пишет все имена на английском, но Quwrof Wrlccywrlfh просто эталон

Стоило догадаться, что игра в гляделки с бумажкой не могла привести хоть к какому-то логическому и осмысленному результату, но отчего-то сейчас Куроро не мог найти себе иного занятия. Он напряженно вглядывался в лист перед собой, а фото на этом клочке бумаги равнодушно смотрело в ответ. Быть может, спустя час борьбы с мельницами фотография одержала бы верх в этой непростой схватке, но Куроро решил, что пока с него хватит.  
Особенно если за этим внимательно наблюдали его подчиненные.  
Мачи и Нобунага даже ухом не повели, когда их босс вдруг резко поднял на них взгляд и стремительно спрятал бумажку со стола куда-то в карманы собственного необъятного плаща, купленного на пару размеров побольше. Их определенно могло озадачить подобное поведение, но они были слишком хорошо знакомы с боссом — и под «слишком» подразумевалось знание таинств совсем интимных, вроде позы во сне — а потому знали, что за бумаги рассматривал Куроро настолько пристально, что будь у его взгляда физическое воплощение, он проделал бы в столике дыру размером с добрый бейсбольный мяч.  
Они многозначительно переглянулись; Мачи лишь тихо фыркнула, когда Нобунага намекающе вскинул бровь.  
А Куроро тем временем вспоминал...

— Документы — это очень важно! — заявил незнакомец.  
На самом деле Куроро знал его — с этим мальчишкой они частенько наведывались к одному богатому умнику в районе получше, чтобы своровать хлеба и другой всячины. Но, даже будучи одним из тысячи мальчишек с мусорной кучи, он не желал запоминать имена тех, кого собирался забыть, однажды воспользовавшись. Подобное называли нерациональной тратой ресурсов памяти, а Куроро не любил распыляться на глупости.  
Но то, что сейчас говорил его безымянный товарищ по преступлению...  
— Без паспорта ты не сможешь нормально действовать за пределами Метеора, — с важным тоном, какой мог взять мальчишка лет четырнадцати, пробормотал товарищ. Выглядел он крайне солидно, когда говорил о таких умных вещах. — Паспорт — это признак человека! Настоящего! Существующего! Представь, ты захочешь снять номер в гостинице...  
Куроро о таком мог только мечтать в сладких снах, но он на всякий случай кивнул с одухотворенным лицом, будто бы все понимал.  
— Я предлагаю тебе одно дельце. И для него нам двоим, — товарищ указал на него и на себя пальцами, — будут нужны фальшивые документы. Я знаю одного парня, который делает просто мастерские фальшивки! Говорят, он раньше занимался этим официально...  
Пока напарник в темном дельце болтал без умолку, Куроро прикидывал, как солидно будет обзавестись бумажкой, пусть даже липовой, с его фотографией и именем. Остальные помойные крысята от зависти бы локти себе сгрызли! Подобное грело душу, а потому, не дослушав напарника, Куроро закивал.  
— Когда мы будем делать их? Твои бумажки.  
Заметив интерес во взгляде Куроро, безымянный приятель с довольной ухмылкой поправил невидимые очки, после чего щелкнул пальцами. Прозвучало как прелюдия к чему-то жутко опасному и наполненному духом приключений. Или, иначе говоря, безумному.  
Нормальное состояние для Метеора.  
— Только имя ты должен написать сам, — бросил приятель. — Ты писать-то умеешь?  
Усмехнувшись, Куроро кивнул. Ну что за глупости!..  
— Разумеется!  
Естественно, он не умел писать! Но кого это волновало?

Куроро, даже спрятав назойливые документы, все равно продолжал думать о них.  
Много воды утекло с того времени, когда он ими пользовался. Теперь он был уже не глупым мальчишкой, который ради безумной аферы согласился сделать поддельные документы, а человеком... куда более впечатляющим, чем прежний мусорный крысеныш. Но что-то все еще связывало того ребенка помойного города Метеора и нынешнего Куроро.  
Были ли это желания? Цели? Мысли? Или же запись имени в документе, который он оставил просто потому, что сделанная в те далекие времена фальшивка оказалась куда более качественной, чем все последующие?  
Стараясь игнорировать взгляды подчиненных, он запустил руку в карман и все же повторно достал старые документы, служившие ему верой и правдой в обмане и разбое все эти долгие годы. Оттуда на него смотрела его величайшая ошибка, рожденная нежеланием одного помойного мальчишки признать собственное невладение такими важными умениями, как чтение и письмо. Тогда он не задумывался о последствиях, черкая первые попавшиеся буквы покрасивее, сейчас же...  
Куроро смотрел на имя в документах.  
Имя смотрело на него в ответ. Очень фигурально выражаясь.  
«Quwrof Wrlccywrlfh»...  
Куроро смахнул скупую слезу.  
Главное, чтобы никто больше этого не видел. Никогда.


End file.
